


rocky beginnings

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wake up!”<br/>And Boyd can’t take it anymore. He’s been ignoring whoever’s outside mistakenly trying to get his attention, hoping they’d accept the inevitable and go home, but Kira’s midnight caller is more persistent than Boyd gave them credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rocky beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

“Kira!”

Another rock against his window.

Another voice that can’t decide whether it wants to whisper or yell.

“Wake up!”

And Boyd can’t take it anymore. He’s been ignoring whoever’s outside mistakenly trying to get his attention, hoping they’d accept the inevitable and go home, but Kira’s midnight caller is more persistent than Boyd gave them credit for.

The window of his ancient apartment opens with a groan and Boyd finally gets a look at the person who thinks throwing rocks at bedroom windows is still a good form of communication. They’re cute, much cuter than the drunkard he’d been picturing. It still didn’t quite make up for the fact that they’d forced Boyd out of the warmth of his bed though.

“Kira’s out of town.”

Boyd’s apartment is on the second floor and it’s dark as hell outside, but he can still make out the confused expression on their face when they go, “What?”

“Kira’s out of town,” he repeats. “And she lives one apartment over that way.” Boyd leans out of the window slightly to point to his right, where Kira Yukimura lives. He’s been watering her plants for the last two days, and he was still on plant-sitting duty for the next three.

“Oh.”

The stranger’s got their hands tucked in their pockets, and they shuffle some rocks around for a minute before they speak again.

“Well, are you free?”

They look up again and the sight of their wide grin illuminated by the moonlight already has Boyd halfway to saying yes.

He casts a glance back inside, at the inviting pile of covers atop his bed, but the chill outside’s got him awake enough that falling back asleep would be a struggle.

For someone that cute, that’s all the justification Boyd needs.

“I’ll be downstairs in two minutes.”

The smile that answers has Boyd feeling like this night out will be well worth the missed sleep.

“Cool! I’ll meet you out front,” he says before shuffling off towards the side of the building.

He’s just gotten the window halfway back down when he hears a distant, “I’m Scott, by the way.”

When he peeks back out, he sees Scott poking his around the side of the building.

“Boyd,” he replies, hoping they can’t hear the soft laugh he can’t fight back.

“Sorry for waking you up, Boyd.”

“Don’t be.”


End file.
